Supernatural Shield
by SamA3642
Summary: Dean, Roman, and Seth are best friends and room mates but they each hold a secret. Dean is a vampire, Roman is a werewolf, and Seth is an angel-demon hybrid. What will happen will all of their secrets are revealed to another? Will they still be friends? What will happen in the new house they share? WWE not mine. Not good with titles.
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon three best friends Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins have just bought a house for them. Dean had on sunglasses with a lot of sun screen he hated being out in the sun.

"You alright man?" Seth asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah i don't like the sun i burn easily". Dean said.

"Well let's get inside". Roman said.

When Roman and Seth have went inside Dean walked behind them as he growled as he was trying to control his thirst he looked down at his cooler and thought, 'soon real soon'. He was never able to control his thirst for very long the longest he went was two weeks and he went crazy so he made sure to always have blood with him, he knew if he was running low he'd have to hunt at night.

Now that he met Roman and Seth he's been hiding everything from them he'd throw the blood bags away in the dumpster and made sure he clean up all the blood from his mouth.

He went inside and didn't see Roman or Seth but with his super hearing he had heard them upstairs so he used his speed to quickly go up the steps to see them picking a room.

"I see you guys already picked your rooms". Dean chuckled.

"We couldn't wait on you anymore". Seth replied with a smirk.

"So after we all get settled I'm gonna make lunch you guys want any". Roman said.

"Sure". Seth said.

"I'm good I was gonna lay down for a bit not feeling". Dean said.

Truth be told he wanted some time alone to drink his blood or he'd go crazy again so he picked the only other room available he went in and shut the door behind him he brought the cooler to the middle of the room and opened it to grab a blood bag from it then began drinking it, he finished it then started another and while he was drinking there was a knock on his door then it was opened by Seth.

"Hey Dean- What the hell?!" Seth yelled.

Dean stopped drinking his blood spitting it out while Seth stood there in shock as Roman ran up.

"What's the problem?" Roman asked.

"H-he was drinking blood". Seth got out in a shocked tone.

Dean was wiping the blood from his mouth as he got up. "It's not what you think guys".

"Really? Then what is it?" Roman asked.

Dean had sighed, 'here we go again'. "I'm a vampire".

"What?" The two asked.

"A vampire, a blood sucking demon". Dean admitted.

"How did it happen?" Roman asked.

"It was 1865 and at the time I was dying so this guy, Sami gave me a choice i could die or be turned into a vamp. I chose to be turned I didn't wanna die but after i was turned it was hard for me to control my thirst hell it still is but I'm managing. I get blood bags so I won't have to kill anyone but if i don't have any I'll hunt". Dean said.

"And hunt you mean". Seth said.

"Animals, at night I will go in the woods to hunt nobody cares if animals turn up dead". Dean said.

"Why couldn't you just tell us?" Roman asked.

"The last person i told was so freaked that she left and never came back, I was tired of being judged by everyone so it's easier if i don't tell people". Dean said.

"How do you hide it at your job?" Seth asked.

"I put blood in a thermos container nobody asks questions". Dean said.

What Roman and Seth didn't know is that Dean had heard their heartbeats increase a little, he saw little beads of sweat on their foreheads.

"You guys ok?" Dean asked.

"We're fine". Roman said.

'Liars' Dean thought to himself he knew that they were either hiding something or they wanted to say something to him.

"You guys can ask questions I'm not gonna get mad or anything". Dean said.

Roman had seen the time and it was getting later in the day he also knew what day it was so he needed to hurry.

"I'm gonna make lunch it'll be ready soon". Roman said.

He then ran down the stairs rather quick making both Seth and Dean suspicious and confused.

"Was it me or did he move awful fast even for him?" Seth asked.

"That was fast even for him". Dean said.

Roman was juggling from flipping the pancake on the plates to setting everything up he almost dropped a plate but caught it before it hit the floor he then saw his two friends in the doorway.

"Oh hey guys". Roman said.

"Nice catch". Dean commented.

"Thanks". Roman said.

Roman then noticed a scent in the air. "What's that smell?"

"The food's burning". Seth pointed out.

"Shit". Roman cursed.

He then took the burnt pancake off and put fresh batter down and turned the heat down on the stove, once all the food was made the plates were out and Roman dug into his food but Dean and Seth picked at their food.

"What you don't like real food?" Seth asked.

"Don't you like it?". Dean said.

"Not hungry". Seth said.

"Just try it". Roman said.

Dean then stabbed his fork into the food then brought it up to his nose and began sniffing it.

"Would you eat it already? I didn't put anything in it". Roman said.

"I don't know that". Dean said.

"Just try it already would ya". Roman said.

Dean then put the pancake in his mouth and chewed it he nodded. "Not bad better than what I'm use to".

"Do we really wanna know what you're use to?" Seth asked.

"It's better if you didn't know". Dean said.

"Alright then". Seth said as he tried a piece. He ate a couple more bites as he nodded. "Not bad".

After they ate and all the dishes were cleaned they went out to get furniture for the house, it was just past five in the afternoon and Roman saw that they had to hurry or maybe do it another time.

"Hey guys could we do this later? I'm not in the mood to look for furniture this late". Roman said quickly.

"You alright?" Seth asked eyeing him.

"Not feeling well that's all". Roman said.

"You know you can't use the same line I used right". Dean said.

"I had too much coffee and it makes me real hyper and jittery I crash after a while". Roman said.

"We could do it tomorrow i guess". Seth said.

'Thank god' Roman thought to himself. "I'm sure after a good night's rest I'll feel better".

Dean kept eyeing the older man he knew something was up with him he smirked when he was able to hear his thoughts and knew he was hiding something and he was gonna find out what it is.

Later in the evening the sky had started to darken and when Roman seen the moon coming up he was physically and mentally preparing for what was gonna happen he didn't want to do it in front of his friends so he heard nothing but silence coming from their rooms so he quietly slipped down the stairs and out the front door but what he didn't know is that Dean had followed him. Roman was running faster and faster as he felt his body beginning to transform he tried to make it in the woods so no one would see him or find him once he was far enough in he started to transform more and more till he was in his animal state, he let out a howl. Dean heard it and knew what Roman was.

"No freaking way". Dean smirked.

He was then able to use his speed to catch up where Roman was and seen his friend in his wolf form, Roman was trying to control himself but couldn't he wanted to find something or someone to tear apart he craved the blood he's been longing for, he wanted someone to feel pain below him, he started to run out of the woods but didn't make it far when Dean stopped him.

"Roman stop". Dean said in a commanding voice.

He growled and was ready to pounce and just as he leaped into the air Dean was able to throw him as he landed on the ground hard whimpering.

"Sorry Rome but it's for your own good". Dean said.

Roman then got back up growling at Dean he was about to move again but this time Seth showed up.

"Seth what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"What's it look like? I'm helping you". Seth said.

"It's Roman". Dean said.

"The wolf?" Seth asked confused.

"No jackass the tree yes the wolf". Dean replied sarcastically.

Roman continued to growl at the two as he began walking around them staring at them as if they were two pieces of meat.

"Rome you don't wanna do this we're your friends". Seth said.

"I don't think he'll listen Seth". Dean said.

Roman then was ready to pounce on them so Dean took Seth by his arm and began running up into a tree, once they were up in the tree Dean stood on the branch looking down at Roman while Seth sat on the branch.

"So I'm a vamp, Roman's a werewolf, what are you? And i swear if you say a vampire-werewolf hybrid I will throw you off this tree and let Roman eat you". Dean said.

"I'm not that kind of hybrid, I'm an angel-demon hybrid. My mother was an angel and my father was a demon". Seth said.

"So I live with a wolf and a hybrid when did this become my life". Dean said.

"Says you I'm living with a vamp and a wolf". Seth said.

"Are you good or bad?" Dean asked.

"I can choose either or be in the middle it doesn't matter but because i couldn't make a decision my parents don't want nothing to do with me, besides they both thought i was a mistake anyway the only reason they ever kept me around was for my powers". Seth said.

"What about your powers?" Dean asked.

"Put it like this I'm so powerful i can destroy half of the earth if not more, I've destroyed countries, islands, cities, states, they wanted to keep me locked away until i controlled my power or they took them from me once i learned how to control them i left and never looked back". Seth said.

"How long ago was that?" Dean asked.

"I was eight or nine when they locked me away I was seventeen when i left been on my own since, I've been keeping a low profile so they don't find me". Seth said.

"Sorry man". Dean said.

"What about your parents? What do you remember about them?" Seth asked.

"From what i was told my mother died giving birth to me and then I was raised by my father till he died". Dean said.

"I'm sorry". Seth said.

"I've been ok on my own for all these years besides i got you and Roman now, you guys are my family". Dean said.

"That means a lot". Seth said.

"Well we can't stay up here all night because I don't want to burn in the morning so let's find Roman and let's get the hell out of here". Dean said.

"But where is he?" Seth asked.

"I think I might know". Dean smirked.

The two then went to go find their friend, it was now nearing four in the morning which means Roman's transformation would be wearing off soon and for Dean the sun would be up in a matter of a couple of hours so they had to hurry. The two found Roman lying down on the ground as he was slowly going back to human form. Dean took one whiff and covered his nose.

"What?" Seth asked.

"The dude stinks man". Dean said.

"Shut up and help me lift him up". Seth said.

They then lifted their friend and carried him back to the house but Dean used his super speed to help. Just a few hours later Roman was starting to stir awake he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, he saw that he was back in his room he looked down to see he was in nothing but boxer shorts and no shirt. He was freaking out whenever he transformed he blacked out and didn't know what he was doing his ears perked up when he heard two people talking and he knew those voices from anywhere.

"So a wolf that's nice, I haven't seen one in ages". Dean commented.

He turned to see his two friends standing there. "Morning Rome". Seth said.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman looked over at his friends while then went to look around for his clothes.

"Guys it's not what you think" Roman said.

"You're a wolf nothing to be ashamed of". Seth said.

"He's right besides we don't care that you're a wolf hell y'all don't care that i'm a vamp and i could care less that Seth's a hybrid". Dean said.

"Dean". Seth Snapped.

"So i live with a vampire and a hybrid? Can this day get any weirder". Roman replied.

"How about you get changed first then come down I'll make you something". Dean said.

"You can cook?" Seth asked shocked.

"There's a lot i can do Seth". Dean said.

"Can you guys get out while I change?" Roman asked.

"Yeah sorry". They said.

Roman had quickly put on a pair of shorts and a tshirt then went downstairs to see Dean cooking on the stove. "Need some help?" He asked.

"I got it". Dean said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys my secret". Roman said.

"It's alright man we all had something to hide". Seth said.

"Yeah don't feel bad". Dean said.

"So Seth what kind of hybrid are you?" Roman asked.

"I'm an angel-demon hybrid, mother's an angel, father's a demon". Seth said.

"So you don't age or anything?" Roman asked.

"I become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air". Seth said.

"Can you get hurt?" Dean asked.

"I heal pretty fast so if I get a cut, bruise, or get injured in any kind of way I'll heal in a few seconds". Seth said.

"What else can you tell us about what you can and cannot do". Roman said.

"I can possess a body of divine nature that allows advanced physical abilities. I control the aspects of existence whether Mental, Physical, and Spiritual. I'm immune to to the effects of Time and Space. I have the power to manipulate the mystical flames of hell and the power to manipulate holy flames, which embodies the Purifying aspect of Fire. I can revive deceased individuals no matter how long. I'm able to conjure/control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. That's half of what i can do". Seth explained.

"What else can you do?" Dean asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it". Seth said.

"So Rome are you a pure blood wolf or what?" Dean asked.

"Yeah is your family werewolves too?" Seth asked.

"No in fact they don't even know that I'm a wolf, I never told them and I can never tell them". Roman said.

"Why can't you tell them?". Seth asked

"Because my family are nothing but hunters if i tell them they will kill me". Roman said.

"I'm sorry man". Dean said.

"I am too". Seth said.

"That's why I left home if they ever knew the truth I'd be killed if not shunned". Roman said.

"Well you never have to worry about that here". Seth said.

"You're right. Hey Dean can I ask you something". Roman replied.

"What's up". Dean said as he starts drinking from a blood bag.

"Aren't werewolves and vampires suppose to be natural enemies?" Roman asked.

"I think so". Dean said.

"Well how come we aren't enemies? I figured by now you would try to kill me". Roman replied.

"Why would we be enemies? Like I said before I don't care that you're a wolf, that Seth's a demon spawn-" Dean said but was cut off.

"I'm not a demon spawn". Seth said defensively.

"Yes you are so shut up, anyway i don't care all that matters is that we're friends and that's all that matters nothing will break up our friendship hell your more like my brothers. My supernatural creature brothers but still you know where I'm going with this". Dean said.

Roman looked down with a sad smile on his face. "When I got turned I thought my life was over nobody understands the change i have to go through every month".

"You sound like a chick who gets their period every month". Dean said.

That broke the two men out in laughter but Roman continued. "But in all seriousness nobody really understands me last night i tried to get as far away from you guys as i could so i wouldn't hurt you the last time i couldn't get far away i ended up killing two people. The cops put it off as animal killings but every night when i sleep all i picture is all the people i killed".

"We'll help you get through it in a way i feel your pain because when i first learned about my powers i lost so much control i destroyed countries, islands, states, i killed so many people i lost count". Seth said.

"Seth how old are you?" Dean asked curiously.

"Physically i look 29 but I'm really over 1,000 years old". Seth replied.

"Wow your older than i am". Dean chuckled.

"And just exactly how old are you?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Physically I'm 30 but I'm really 151 years old". Dean answered.

"What year were you born?" Roman asked.

"1835, my mother died giving birth to me so my father raised me he died when I was 16 been on my own for a while then back in 1865 I got sick really bad that i was about to die so this guy Sami he told me to drink something and I would be healed of everything and I was". Dean said.

"What were you sick with?" Seth asked.

"Smallpox I was so sick that I didn't care if I died or not, all i wanted was for the pain and suffering to end so at the time I didn't care if I lived or died I'm just happy that I'm alive. Or dead what the hell ever". Dean said.

"I have a question, if vampires can't go in the sun how can you walk in the sun". Seth asked.

"For the time being I wear clothes that cover me and wear a lot of sun screen but right now I know this witch who can help me with a spell so that way I can walk out during the day without getting burned". Dean said.

"Do you think she be able to help me? Like reverse this curse?" Roman asked.

"You would have to ask when i see her". Dean said.

"So do you sleep in a coffin during the day or at night?" Seth asked.

"Vampires don't sleep in coffins that's a myth and vampires don't sleep at all, I mean some do some don't. The ones i met don't sleep in coffins they don't sleep either I guess all vampires are different". Dean explained.

"Can anything hurt you at all?" Roman asked.

"Garlic for what reason I don't know, pure undiluted silver will hurt me mix them together in a bullet I will be paralyzed and crippled for a bit". Dean said.

"When are you gonna meet this witch?" Roman asked.

"Probably tonight she works at a bar i go to you guys can come with". Dean said.

"Do other supernatural beings go there?" Seth asked.

"Oh yeah seen a few Angels, Amazon's, seen some ghouls, met a few demons, all of that". Dean replied.

Seth looked down for a moment. "Something wrong Seth?" Roman asked.

"I think I'll stay in tonight". Seth said.

"Why". Dean replied.

"If i go tonight and one of those angels or demons spot me they'll run back to my parents and rat me out". Seth said.

"Why are they after you?" Roman asked.

"Because when I was born I gained so much power that if one day I ever lost control countless people could die so back when I was a child both my parents kept me locked up so I wouldn't lose control, by the time i was a teenager that's when all my powers hit hard and shortly after that my parents wanted me to make a decision to be good or bad I couldn't choose so one night I ran away and never seen them again". Seth explained.

"Have they ever been close to finding you before?" Dean asked.

"A couple times but I ditched them believe it or not I was able to change my looks and they wouldn't notice me". Seth said.

"But how will angels and demons know it's you?" Roman asked.

"Because they can see my true self". Seth answered.

"Your true self?" Roman asked.

"I maybe a human but angels or demons can see my true form nobody else can see it but them". Seth said.

"You can still come we'll take care of anyone who tries anything". Dean said.

"Dean's right we'll make sure nobody mess with our little bro". Roman said.

The hybrid gave a small smile for the first time in centuries it felt as if he had a real family. "Thanks guys".

"No problem". They said.

They seen the time and went to get changed so they can go buy stuff for the house, once Seth and Roman were changed they waited for Dean who had had to put on his sun screen once he was finished he then put his clothes on then his signature leather jacket and sunglasses he used his super speed to go down the steps.

"That is gonna take some getting use to". Seth said.

"Your just jealous that i have super speed and you don't". Dean teased.

"I do not". Seth said.

Dean then read Seth's mind smirking. "Your such a liar".

"Wait you can read minds too?" Seth asked.

"Yup I guess I'm just a gifted vampire". Dean said.

"Let's just go". Roman said.

The trio head to the nearest furniture store and after a few hours they had left the store with their stuff packing it in the truck.

"Rome how'd you get a truck like this?" Seth asked packing some stuff in the truck.

"It was my dad's he gave it to me". Roman said.

Once the truck was packed they headed back to the house and they began unpacking, with Dean's super speed they were able to unpack everything set all of it up.

"It looks great". Roman said.

"That's one of my other talents is decorating". Dean said.

"Now you sound like a chick". Seth said.

Dean gave Seth a playful slap upside the head as they sat down to watch tv for a bit.

(Time Skip)

It was now nightfall and the trio was heading out to the bar but Seth still wasn't sure.

"Guys are you sure about this I can stay in". Seth said.

"Seth you'll be fine I'll be able to sense anything before it happens". Dean said.

"Yeah besides nobody'll get past me". Roman said.

"Alright let's go". Seth said.

The trio headed out to the bar that Dean talked about, once they were there Seth gulped hard as he looked around to see if there were any angels or demons.

"Dude relax". Roman said.

"I'll try". Seth said.

They then went to the bar and ordered beer and the bartender looked at Dean with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't Dean Ambrose it's been a long time". The woman said.

"It has been, Haley these are my friends Roman and Seth". Dean introduced the people.

"Nice to meet you". Haley said.

"Same here". They said.

"So what can i do for you?" Haley asked.

"Were you able to find a spell to help me?" Dean asked.

"I did and all you have to do is wear this daylight ring, you'll be immune to the sun but if you take it off while you are out you will burn". Haley said handing over the ring.

"Not bad i can put it on a chain and wear it". Dean said.

"Haley I had a question". Roman said.

"Shoot honey". She said pouring a drink.

"Can you find a spell to cure werewolves?" Roman asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh sweetie there isn't a cure for that". Haley said sadly.

"So I'm stuck like this forever?" Roman asked.

"Afraid so". Haley said.

Seth kept looking around as he kept sipping his beer he couldn't keep calm the whole time not knowing if someone is there to spy on him for his mother or father, Dean saw the hybrid so he quickly glanced around and what caught his eye was that a guy who dashed out of the bar.

"I'll be back". Dean told his friends.

"Where you going?" Roman asked.

"I will be back that's all you need to know". Dean said as his eyes were turning red.

He then super sped out of the bar and saw the guy walking down the street so he sped up, the guy turned around and didn't see Dean he sighed in relief but just as he turned back to walk Dean was in front of him and before he could blink he was pinned against the building.

"Please don't hurt me man". The guy begged.

"Why were you watching my friend in there?" Dean asked.

"I-I don't know what your talking about". The guy rambled.

Dean tried to read the guy's mind but couldn't. "You an angel or demon?" He asked.

The guy smirked. "Just tell Seth his father sends his best wishes".

Dean then ripped the guy's heart out just as Seth and Roman found him. "What the hell happened?" Roman asked.

The vampire turned to face his friends. "We may have problems".


End file.
